The invention relates to a device for providing efficient processing of human waste generated by the crew of a motorized vehicle without the use of energy (other than waste energy) or expendable materials. The primary purpose for developing this system was to permit the removal and processing of human waste generated by crews of combat vehicles operating in contaminated environments which prohibit the opening of the vehicle to dispose of waste in a more conventional manner. An additional result of the development of the system was identification of an application for the system, in a modified form, for use in various types of boats, which would process the waste generated more completely than present systems, and require much less space and equipment on board than present systems.
Prior devices have been developed for the processing of human waste by incineration. These devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,144 require a power source for the incineration of the waste material such as the introduction of flammable gasses or liquids, or electricity to provide the heat required for incineration, and therefore are not pertinent to the device described herein.
Prior devices have been developed for the disposal of waste utilizing the exhaust gasses from internal combustion engines such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,337 (and all related patents); 3,731,490 and 3,882,799; 3,775,978; and 3,933,636. These systems require the processing of the waste material either mechanically or chemically into a liquid or semi-liquid state prior to incineration, and also require the use of an external source of power for various functions of the process.
One modification of U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,720 describes the processing of human waste generated on an aircraft which is similar to the device described herein, but lacks positive backflow prevention to the water closet, and requires a separate exhaust line to be provided to the unit to prevent excessive back pressure to the engine. Additionally, this device lacks certain critical internal structures within the calcination chamber, and therefore depends on a long section of exhaust pipe downstream from the device to effect complete incineration of the waste material.
No prior devices developed for the disposal of human waste utilizing exhaust heat for processing address the problem of odor mitigation as is provided by the device described herein.